Laughter is Good Medicine
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Nala is depressed after her mother's death. Simba decides to cheer her up through tickling her!


**What's this? The author did another Lion King short? And two in one day!? HOW CAN THIS BE?! XD**

 **So yeah, I decided to do another one of these one-shots cause I like doing them so much. This one takes place somewhere in the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and it goes like this: Nala is depressed after her mother passed away so Simba goes to cheer her up with some good old fashion tickling. This one is parallel to "Laughter Medicine".**

 **I do not own the Lion King or any of its themes or characters. It all belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. The tickling referenced in this story is purely sweet and for fun and not related at all with any sexual themes. I don't roll like that. It's more like as Proverbs 17:22 NIV says "A cheerful heart is good medicine".**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Nala sighed from in the shade of the acacia tree. Her mother had just passed away just days ago. She was still suffering from the grief. Simba was beginning to worry about her. She was neglecting her duties as a mother to an adolescent Kiara and as a queen to the pride. Worse still she wasn't getting enough sleep at night and she was barely eating.

Simba hated to see her like this. One day, he consulted Rafiki about her negative behavior. Rafiki explained to him that he needed to find a way to sooth her grieving heart and to bring joyfulness into the void where her mother filled. Simba didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but he thanked the shaman and started his way back home.

As he approached Pride Rock, he began to ponder what Rafiki had said. _"'Sooth her grieving heart and replace the grief with joyfulness where her mother once filled it.' What did he mean by that?_ " His thoughts were cut off as something barreled into his front leg and chest, sending his down on the incoming projectile. He felt squirming under his mane as he fell on his face.

He then heard mumbling under his body that sounded to him like, "Daddy, get up, murple." Recognizing the voice, he immediately pushed himself up and off of his slightly, smooshed daughter.

"Daddy, you smooshed me! Prepare to get tickled," Kiara announced as she leapt towards her father, paws out, and began tickling his shoulders. Simba's reaction was immediate. He fell over on his side as Kiara rubbed her paws against his sensitive shoulder blades and armpits, causing him to burst out into laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! KIARA-AH-HA-HA-HA! STAH-AH-HA-HA-HA-P," Simba pleaded, gasping each word through his laughing. Eventually, after about a minute of tickling. Kiara desisted, letting up so her father could breath.

"Heh-heh-heh. Thanks honey, I needed that," Simba said as he patted his daughter's head. Kiara purred and leaned onto her father's warm paw.

"You're welcome daddy," she said as she moved away and trotted off to somewhere else to play.

Simba laid down as his daughter left, trying to regain his breath. His brain then began to come up with an idea that just might help Nala out and bring her out of her depression. But first, he needed to get home.

* * *

"Simba, where are you taking me," Nala asked as she followed him.

"Oh nowhere in particularly," he replied casually, but in reality he had the place he was leading her to all planned out. It was the same place she had lead him not to far back when he was depressed when his mother died. This was just a formal payback for that time.

"Simba, what's going on," Nala asked. She was beginning to get really suspicious now. Simba then decided to speed things along.

"Just over here my love," he called as he ducked into some trees. Nala followed him into it before stopping abruptly in the shade of them.

"Simba, this is the-"

"Yes. The same place where you tickled me to cheer me up of my depression when my mother died. Now I am going to do the same for you," Simba said as he walked closer to her. Nala stepped back a few paces.

"T-that's okay Simba. I'm f-fine. Really," she protested. Simba shook his head.

"No you're not. We are going to get over this, but right now I just want one single, straight honest answer to the question that I am about to ask you. Are you ticklish," he asked. Nala gasped before rapidly shaking her head.

"No," she said.

"Wrong answer," Simba said as he leapt towards her, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground. He immediately took advantage of her down state by starting to tickle her shoulders. Nala tried her hardest to muffle her giggles but as he continued it became harder and harder until a few managed to get through her paws covering her muzzle.

"Oh did I hear some giggles from the lioness who claims she's not ticklish," Simba said in mock surprise as he heard Nala let out a mortifying snort.

"N-no, ho-ho," Nala said and blushed deeply.

"Oh but I did. Guess I'll just have to try harder to make you laugh then" Simba said and he moved his paws to her armpits and her stomach, tickling them with his toes. Nala then screamed out the laughter she was holding in. She began to cry from the feeling of Simba's paws on her belly and arms. She squirmed and tried to get away but Simba had her pinned to the ground.

"Simba-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sta-ah-ah-ah-ah-p it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HO-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I mean it-heh-heh-heh," Nala begged.

"Not until you feel completely better, dear," Simba said and began to tickle her all over for a couple more minutes till he felt Nala had had enough. He let her breath there, just laying down on the cool shady ground till she regained her breath again.

"How are you feeling now, honey," Simba asked after her breathing slowed after awhile. Nala turned on her side and looked up at him.

"Happy. Very happy. Thank you Simba. I needed that," she said and she reached up to him and wrapped her arms around his maned neck. Simba returned the hug, happy to have his wife back once again.

It just goes to show that laughter is good medicine.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review, tell me how I did and for those starting the school year soon I wish you all a good time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
